Communion In Holy Matrimony And A Change In Soul?
by sydneysages
Summary: a re-edit on the old story. just the communion of harry and ginny at hogwarts and maybe one of their characters changing. review please!


Wedding Day of Harry and Ginny

September 3rd 2000: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's wedding:

Ginny's POV:

I am standing here, in the little marquee, waiting for the vicar to arrive, to join us in holy matrimony (he is running late). We are surrounded by our friends and my family, soon to be Harry's, in a beautiful site upon the Hogwarts grounds. As I am standing, I can see the glistening blue lake, with the castle in prominence. I see, now, why Harry was so insistent that we marry here. I wished to marry at the Burrow, my family home; however Mum said no because the house was still being rebuilt from the incessant Death Eater attacks just 3 years ago. God, it was 3 years ago You-Know- Voldemort was killed, dead forever, by my saviour, my one true love, Harry James Potter.

The vicar has arrived. The wedding Here goes. Goodbye Ginny Weasley, hello Ginny Potter. I can't WAIT!

Harry's POV:

I am stood here, in my black dress robes, waiting for my true love, Ginevra Weasley, to emerge from the white marquee at the far end of the crowd. The damned vicar is late, so I have a few extra moments to survey the beauty of the place in which I am marrying today – the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the place I called home for 6 amazing years with my best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. A place I am now, with Professor McGonagall's blessing, marrying the girl of my dreams, to be with for all eternity. I shift slightly, to gain a better view on the castle, my eyes passing over the 300 strong guests, my eyes straying onto the marquee in which my girl is waiting, but then regain focus upon my home, my entire world. It is thanks to this place that I am marrying my Ginny, that I have a flourishing career as an Auror, rounding up all the remaining Death Eaters and finding new threats to the wizarding world (although during year 7 I was on the run from Voldemort, the authorities gave Hermione, Ron and myself honoury O's in all our chosen NEWTs), that I escaped the Dursley's forever. However, Dudley IS here for my wedding, in one of the back rows, in a tuxedo (Muggle black tie dressing) attempting, in futile, to not draw attention to himself as a muggle and staying far away from Hagrid who once gave him a pigs tail!

Finally, the vicar has arrived! I turn my gaze back to the white marquee, and wait for the conductor to start the band off on the wedding march. All the guests stand, Ron coming to stand behind me, Molly Weasley already crying. Down the aisle first comes Victoire, Fleur and Bill's daughter, as a flower girl, then Hermione – Ginny's matron of honour – before, finally, Ginny herself upon her father's arm.

Arthur's POV:

Here I am, walking down the aisle with my beautiful daughter. Attempting to hold back my tears, I give her hand a squeeze, and I think she notices my hand is shaking. We reach the end of the aisle, and now I kiss her and place her hand upon Harry's. I go and sit with Molly, and hold her, shaking erratically, trying to keep myself calm for Ginny and Molly's sake.

Ginny's POV:

I sensed Dad shaking, but didn't comment, I have reached my Harry. Our eyes lock, and I am swimming deep in the pool of green, I can't get out, but I don't care: I don't want to! Dad hands me over to Harry, and the service begins.

Hermione's POV:

I am watching the procession of the service, whilst standing with my man, Ron Weasley.

"it's our turn next babe," he whispers to me, and I nod in return and then observe the vows.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company, to unite Harry and Ginny in holy matrimony. Firstly, I must ask, does anyone here know of a reason why these two lovers cannot wed?" nothing is said, so the vicar continues.

"Do you, Harry take Ginny to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her? ".

"I Harry James Potter, take thee Ginevra Molly Weasley, to be my wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you.."

"With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I do thee give."

"Do you, Ginevra take Harry to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him? ".

"I Ginevra Molly Weasley, take thee Harry James Potter, to be my husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you.."

"With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I do thee give."

The minister has taken a break for breath, and I notice that the centaurs are heading near to us. They don't look angry, as I suspected they might – after all we did betray them, I mean why do wizards anger potential allies? I started my career in Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, where I was instrumental in greatly improving the lives of house-elves; then I moved higher up into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement while ensuring the eradication of oppressive pro-pureblood laws, last year, a great feat for someone my age! However the minister now continues the ceremony and says:

"You may now kiss the bride."

Harry's POV:

"You may now kiss the bride."

I lean over at these words, and kiss my wife with such a passion, people in the audience laugh. All our close friends and family (front three rows) are all crying, or at least have a tear running down their cheek – even Ron!

Ginny's POV:

We are married! We turn and look at the crowd and then, I gasp. At the end of the aisle, there is the man who murdered one of my best friends, Rowena Tresch, only 2 months ago; he is one of the remaining 50 or so Death Eaters, Harry is so desperately searching for.

Harry's POV:

You have GOT to be kidding me! A Death Eater goes on the run for 3 years, and then turns up at my WEDDING! I reach into my robe for my wand, and Ron mirrors my movement. I lurch forward to the Death Eater, but he leans over and grabs Dudley, the only muggle here. Yurn (the death eater) conjures up a knife and holds it to Dud's throat, and yells "if anyone comes near me, I'll kill the Muggle!" everyone, including me, stops dead, and Ginny clutches at my arm.

However, Yurn has not counted on Hermione Jean Granger, witch extrodinaire. She casts a disillusion charm upon herself so powerful, nobody even sees her anymore. She then stuns Yurn, and Dudley is let loose. Hermione re-illusions herself, and modifies Dudley's memory. I turn back to my girl, my wife, and fall into her face, rememorizing every part of her face, her perfect features, the slight scar upon her left cheek from the crash playing Quidditch with the Holyhead Harpies, the unblemished skin, there is so much, but I have the rest of my life to do that!

I suppose I ought to have made a big deal about that Death Eater; have reacted so fast that my head would spin to capture him and then haul him off. And on any other day I would do. But today is the day I need to spend with my wife, not getting distracted by meaningless Death Eaters. You may say that I am different, that I am not myself and in a sense I am not: I have been changed for the better by the communion with my new wife: well at least for today!

Ginny's POV:

Now that has been sorted out, I can relax. I stare into the face of my true love for all eternity, and smile – now the weddings done, we have the rest of our lives to be together. It really is True Love Always, as Peyton wrote in One Tree Hill (I watch this on the Muggle television Harry made us buy when we bought our own home).

Hermione's POV:

They are together, always and forever. I then announce to the crowd, "Everybody, I have my own announcement; Ron and I will wed on the 10th October next year, hope you can all make it!"

Everybody is cheering, and as I slip my hand into Ron's, I know we can be as happy as the couple in front of us!

Ron's POV:

I whisper to the Groom, the guy of the moment, my best friend and now brother in law,

"If you break her heart Harry, I'm sorry but…"

"..You'll have to break my neck. Yeah, yeah, I know!" he finishes and with that I know they'll be together forever and my worrying days are over!

**I have slightly re-edited this story to make it slightly better but I ought to rewrite it completely: its amazing how rubbish I (at least I hope) used to be!**

**Please review if you are reading this**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
